Speed Dial
by kuncipintu
Summary: [one bite of life : Speed Dial] "Baekhyun-ah! Pinjam handphone!" / "Dasar bodoh!" / "Kenapa, Baek? Kenapa?" / "E-eh? Kau memang nomor lima." / [Baekhyun, Chanyeol] [ChanBaek] / typo. unbetaed. a lil' bit of shounen ai. GAJE. / RnR, please?


**Speed Dial**

_by_

kuncip**int**u

* * *

"Baek, pinjam _handphone_!" Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang tengah ketika melihat ponsel merah Baekhyun tergeletak begitu saja di sofa.

"Tidak boleh!" Baekhyun balas berteriak dengan suara melengking, beruntung Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan suasana _dorm_ yang 'tidak sepi'.

"Sudah terlanjur!" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil meraih ponsel Baekhyun. Mau dilarang pun, Chanyeol akan tetap mengutak-atik benda itu, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat keberatan.

"Dasar idiot!" Seringai Chanyeol makin lebar mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang bervolume sangat-tidak-rendah itu, lalu disusul dengan suara beberapa benda jatuh dari arah dapur.

"Ya ampun, Baek! Jangan mengamuk hanya karena aku meminjam HP-mu, dong!" Chanyeol berteriak, menegur Baekhyun karena suara-suara tidak jelas itu, sekaligus memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja di dapur sana.

"Siapa yang mengamuk, Bodoh? Salahkan Kyungsoo yang menumpuk piring terlalu tinggi!"

Oke, lengkingan Baekhyun itu tadi sudah membuktikan kalau Baekhyun sangat baik-baik saja. Chanyeol kembali duduk bersandar di sofa sambil memutar-mutar ponsel Baekhyun yang belum ia buka. Kemudian Chanyeol tersentak, tersadar sesuatu.

"Baek! Kau menjatuhkan piring?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar.

"Menurutmu?!" Baekhyun membalas dari dapur dengan suara tak kalah dahsyat.

"Kyungsoo akan membunuhmu!"

"Ya! Lalu aku akan menghantuimu!"

"Hey! Kenapa aku?!" Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tidak terima atas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Karena kau tinggi!" Baekhyun muncul dengan raut memberengut yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Di tangannya terdapat nampan dengan dua jus jeruk dingin dan setoples camilan yang Chanyeol tidak tahu apa namanya.

"Jawabanmu tidak nyambung, tau?" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia tak perlu mengobrol dengan volume besar lagi—jujur saja, mereka terdengar seperti suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar dibandingkan dua teman sekamar yang tengah mengobrol.

Chanyeol meraih salah satu gelas jus jeruk dari nampan Baekhyun dan menatap rekannya itu dengan pandangan 'ini-buatku-'kan?'. Baekhyun memutar bola mata, dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Chanyeol yang langsung meneguk cairan jingga tersebut.

"Sandimu masih belum berubah, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sibuk mengunyah camilan hanya melirik sedikit.

"Hng. Tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali KAU mengubahnya,"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya yang panjang segera mengetikkan sandi ponsel Baekhyun—tanggal lahir Chanyeol sendiri. "Salah siapa kau tidak mau mengubahnya lagi,"

"Bukannya tidak mau, hanya sedang tidak rajin."

"Tipikal Byun Baekhyun sekali—oh! Ada tiga belas panggilan dari Suho-_hyung_!" Chanyeol terkaget sendiri melihat daftar _missed call_ Baekhyun yang penuh diisi nama _leader_ mereka itu.

"Telepon balik saja lagi. _Speed dial _nomor dua." Baekhyun menyahuti sambil tetap mengunyah camilannya.

"Wow~ Suho-_hyung_ ada di nomor dua? Lalu nomor satunya siapa?" Chanyeol malah menanyakan hal yang tidak ada kaitannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya penuh harap. Alis Baekhyun naik satu, apa yang di harapkan makhluk ajaib di hadapannya ini?

"Tentu saja _eomma_-ku."

"Ah~ _Eomma_, ya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar memelas. Baekhyun sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang tidak terbingkai _eyeliner_, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Chanyeol memang sedang memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Baekhyun sampai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang salah dari menjadikan nomor Ibumu sendiri sebagai panggilan cepat nomor satu?

"Kalau nomor tiganya?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil yang minta diberi permen. Baekhyun jadi ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

"Kris-_ge_...," Baekhyun berujar lirih. Dan Chanyeol memasang ekspresi kecewa itu lagi.

Apa-apaan, _sih_?

"Memang kenapa, _sih_?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya, daripada dia harus merasa risih karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Kenapa, Baek? Kenapaaa~?"

Nah, Baekhyun jadi tambah merinding kalau begini. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol kerasukan hantu Mrytle Merana-nya Harry Potter sampai-sampai pemuda itu tiba-tiba meraung-raung dengan muka nelangsa.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah ingin menangis saking _shock_-nya melihat Chanyeol.

"Padahal kita 'kan sering telepon-menelepon kalau tidak sedang bersama. Bahkan kau meneleponku tengah malam ketika kau di rumah Ibumu, padahal sore harinya kita baru bertemu." Chanyeol menuding-nuding wajah Baekhyun yang tambah _mengkeret_.

"Lalu, _speed dial_ nomor empat-nya siapa?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata; "tolong jawab sesuai keinginanku, kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri" membuat Baekhyun jadi kelabakan sendiri. Yang lebih parah, Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia kelabakan.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"S-s-sehun...,"

"Ya ampun~! Bahkan aku kalah oleh Sehun?!" Chanyeol menjerit tertahan dengan begitu dramatis. "Jangan bilang kalau _speed dial_ nomorku ada di nomor lima!"

"E-eh? Kau memang nomor lima...," Baekhyun berujar dengan nada lebih rileks, walaupun ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba histeris seperti anak kambing yang akan disembelih.

"Astaga." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dengan gaya seolah ia baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. "Kenapa, Baek?"

"He?" Baekhyun melongo di tempat atas pertanyaan yang—kalian harus setuju—super-duper aneh itu.

"Kenapa _speed dial_-ku nomor lima? Sedangkan Kris-_ge_ dan Sehun saja bisa ada di atasku!" protes Chanyeol sambil mengacung-acungkan ponsel merah Baekhyun ke hadapan wajah pemiliknya.

Baekhyun sempat membeku sesaat.

"Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_?" Pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol seolah yang ditatapnya saat ini adalah pemuda paling bodoh sedunia. "Tentu saja karena angka lima letaknya di tengah dan sangat mudah ditekan walaupun dengan mata tertutup!"

Chanyeol ternganga. "O-oh? Begitukah?"

"Memangnya alasan apa lagi yang bisa kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun mendengus, kembali ke wajah memberengutnya ketika melihat cengiran Chanyeol yang begitu silau.

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa kupikirkan yang lebih baik dari ini!"

Baekhyun mendongak dari toples camilannya dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai ujung bibirnya terlihat mencapai telinga—oke, itu memang hiperbola.

"Byun Baek~ Aku mencintaimu~~" Chanyeol langsung meraih pundak Baekhyun ke dalam rangkulannya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Ya, ya, ya~ Aku juga mencintaimu~" Baekhyun membalas candaan Chanyeol itu sambil lalu, sambil kembali mencomot camilannya. Semoga tidak ada yang tahu kalau jantungnya sedang bermain lompat tali di dalam sana.

**.**

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **heiheihei~ _it's me again~_

terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review fic saya sebelumnya. maaf gak bisa dibalas, koneksi di daerah saya entah kenapa asdfghjkl buruk banget. untuk publish fic ini aja butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi—dan saya gak sedang berlebai ria.

_**last, your comments, concretes, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. review, please? **_**:3**

xoxo,

kuncipintu

.

.

**p/s : terima kasih banyak sudah membaca~! ^^**

.

_diketik di,_

_Penajam Paser Utara, 7 Agustus 2013_


End file.
